Perfeita
by CaahT39C
Summary: Uma coisa que ninguém deve ser forçado a ser, e nem afirmar que é. One-shot.


**Coloquem para tocar Fuckin' Perfect da P!nk antes de lerem essa fanfic.**

* * *

><p>Uma primeira impressão dela? <em>Nerd, anti-social e invisível.<em> Ela conseguia sentir os olhares reprovadores quando passava pelo corredor do colégio. Sempre que sentia um sentimento comum de esconder-se em um armário, espremia um livro que sempre segurava para tentar confortar o seu medo.

_Por que todos a ignoravam? Por que não falavam com ela?_

Essas eram sempre as perguntas que ela fazia todos os dias. Ela era um ser humano como qualquer outra pessoa naquele corredor, por que não recebia sorrisos, como as meninas fúteis populares?

Era só por que ela tinha cabelos avermelhados? Era por que ela era tímida? Era por que ela era... _Órfa?_ Era por que ela tinha um pequeno defeito na voz quando ficava envergonhada?

As pessoas tinham pena dela e ignoravam-a de propósito só por causa de coisas tão insignificantes?**  
><strong>

Seu único amigo verdadeiro naquele colégio era a biblioteca. Sempre quando estava naquele lugar onde todos ignoravam a sua existência, ia na biblioteca. Ela ficava lá horas e horas lendo, devorando todos os livros que podia encontrar.

Os livros eram o seu único refúgio, sua única salvação naquele inferno, vulgo colégio.

Mas era isso que as pessoas faziam. Eles olhavam com reprovação, como se procurassem a perfeição em todo. Como se ninguém tivesse seus defeitos.

A pressão de ser perfeita torturava-a todos os dias, todas as noites, todas as manhãs.

Os únicos dias que ela esquecia daquela coisa idiota era o final de semana, onde via a pessoa que mais amava no mundo, além de seu irmão.

Com o passar do tempo - ou melhor, com o fim de algo que ela teve de passar -, ela passou a pouco se importar com a opinião de seus colegas. Tornou-se confiante, não gaguejava mais, sempre apresentava um sorriso maravilhoso.

Onde estava o medo da reprovação? Dos olhares tortos?

Eles desapareceram a partir do momento que ela confiou em si mesma. Sabia dos seus defeitos, das suas qualidades, e as amava como se fossam algo... Perfeito. Algo além do entendimento humano.

Ela era perfeita? Não, ninguém é. Ela cometia erros? Sim, como todos. Ela era tímida? Quem nunca foi?

Ela deixou de se levam por comentários e olhares de idiotas? De ínicio, sim. Mas depois ela se perguntou: e daí? Quem eram eles para dizerem o que eu devo ou não devo fazer?

Ela desistiu? No ínicio, essa era a sua maior vontade. Agora? Nunca iria desistir.

Seu nome é Amy Cahill, a antiga tímida, nerd e invísel. Agora o seu nome é Amy Cahill, a confiante, amigável e linda menina.

_Desistir é algo que nós nunca podemos fazer, independente das circunstâncias._ _Mesmo se achando inferior, mesmo dizendo que não consegue mais, que é impossível._

_Mesmo dizendo que é a pior escritora do FanFiction, porque existem pessoas que podem provar o contrário.  
><em>

Oh, espere, eu ainda estou falando de Amy Cahill, não é mesmo? Porque, de repente, um outro nome surgiu na minha cabeça que se aplica muito bem ao último parágrafo.

_Não é mesmo, Jady Cahill?_

* * *

><p><strong>Basicamente, a minha desculpa para criar uma fanfic sem dizer diretamente para quem era foi essa. Dizer que a fanfic era da Amy, e somente da Amy.<strong>

**Jady Cahill, você pirou? Bebeu com o Ian? QUER ME MATAR DO CORAÇÃO?**

**Você não pode desistir de escrever, de ser maravilhosa, de ser uma escritora e amiga diva! O que está na sua cabeça, sua maluca?**

**Tá vendo a fanfic aí em cima? Ela é toda sua. A partir de "Uma" e acaba com a última palavra que você ler, ou seja, "CaahT39C".**

**Insignficante? VOCÊ? Lembra do que você escreveu na review da minha "fanfic" "Desabafo? Você lembra? Tudo o que você escreveu eu digo para você agora.**

**"POR FAVOR! :'( VOCÊ É UMA ÓTIMA ESCRITORA EU QUE SOU RUIM AINDA ESTOU AQUI ESCREVENDO! VOCÊ É ÓTIMA MARAVILHOSA!"**

**E, na boa, nem um pouco insignificante.**

**Porque se fosse insignificante, não teria 10 fanfics feitas, não teria ganhado um prêmio pela "Love Drunk" e, com certeza, eu não teria feito uma fanfic para você.**

**Se eu fosse aquela pessoa mirabolante que você fez na sua cabeça, eu teria dito: "Já vai tarde". Eu nunca irei dizer isso para ninguém aqui no FanFiction, especialmente você.**

**Por favor, não cometa a mesma loucura que eu.**

**Com amor,**

**~CaahT39C  
><strong>


End file.
